


Hunters x and x Halloween

by krumnchy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comedy, Halloween, It's all fun and dandy, Minor Leopika - Freeform, Multi, The first half is them setting up and the second half is more killugon focused, Zushi has a big crush on Alluka, decorating for Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krumnchy/pseuds/krumnchy
Summary: Gon, Killua, and more are spending the day decorating at Leorio's house for Halloween.__________"Killua!" Gon huffed, spinning his own pumpkin around so Killua could see it. "What does your pumpkin look like?"Killua almost choked. His entire body stiffened up to control himself from further embarrassing his friend. He failed. Instead, his entire face twisted as if he'd just sucked the life out of a lemon. "I- uh-" He coughed, looking away, his body twitching while he stifled a laugh. He quickly regained his composure and sat up straight, clearing his throat. The ex-assassin tilted his head up with closed eyes and a cat-like smirk on his face, twirling his pumpkin around so Gon could see. "I'm making a clown!"Leorio's eyes shot open so suddenly he nearly fell forward. 'That looks terrible too!'





	Hunters x and x Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like writing a small halloween fic ??? and i did it ??? and i hope it's good ?? i haven't written a fic in YEARS, so i hope this is alright !! i really just wanted to put everyone together and make em have fun. i hope it's not too ooc, hope ya like it :>

"Leorioooo!" Gon whined loudly, legs sprawled out, feet swaying back and forth on the wooden floor. The young Freecss' mouth was pursed into a thin line, frustrated and helpless amber eyes focused on the pumpkin in his hands. The pumpkin he picked from the patch was the brightest one he could find and about as big as Leorio's head, in which Killua stated, was 'pretty big'.

Leorio trotted over, stepping over decorations and carving tools to get to the young Hunter in distress. "What happened?" He peered over Gon's spiked hair to look at the object of concern in his hands, and his question was immediately answered. "Yeesh-" He hunched over, then knelt next to Gon and poked at the stump at the pumpkin's head. _This looks terrible_, he wanted to say aloud, but he did have some sort of self control. "What- uh. What were you goin for?"

"I tried to make a foxbear, but I couldn't get the eyes right.." Gon sighed, his head dipping.

_Or the nose. Or the mouth. Or the... whiskers? The lines as thick as logs! _Leorio squinted and tried to see a foxbear, or anything that looked like an animal, but Gon was just that bad at carving. Good thing Alluka's Halloween spirit had no control and they had extra pumpkins.

"Killua, what does your pumpkin look like?" The boy in green leaned forward to look at the silvette that sat a few feet across from him. His pale legs were crossed with the pumpkin snug in his lap, eyes trained intensely on every line and curve, cupping the side ever so gently as he dug the carving tool into the large fruit. 

"Hm?" Sapphire orbs looked up and connected with Amber, blinking twice. "Did you say something?"

"Killua!" Gon huffed, spinning his own pumpkin around so Killua could see it. "What does your pumpkin look like?"

Killua almost choked. His entire body stiffened up to control himself from further embarrassing his friend. He failed. Instead, his entire face twisted as if he'd just sucked the life out of a lemon. "I- uh-" He coughed, looking away, his body twitching while he stifled a laugh. He quickly regained his composure and sat up straight, clearing his throat. The ex-assassin tilted his head up with closed eyes and a cat-like smirk on his face, twirling his pumpkin around so Gon could see. "I'm making a clown!"

Leorio's eyes shot open so suddenly he nearly fell forward. _That looks terrible too!_

Gon leaned in further, eyes tracing every curve and awkward jagged line. He looked back down at his own pumpkin and furrowed his brows. "Yours looks a lot better compared to mine." He puckered his bottom lip.

"Yeah it doe- huh? Compared to _yours_? What's that supposed to mean?!" Killua's eyes narrowed, grip tightened slightly around his prized pumpkin. He probably would've smashed it into pieces if Alluka hadn't called to him right then.

"Brother!" The young girl ran over, her cheeks tinted in pink and a widest smile imaginable on her face. Killua's intimidating glare immediately softened, his grip nonexistent. "Yes, Alluka?"

Rather than sporting her usual pink and green dress, she's wearing a long orange skirt and a beige sweater with the sleeves rolled up above her elbows. She stopped just before she could crash into her brother and leaned down. Tape, glitter, and ripped streamers stuck to her fuzzy black-cat printed socks. "Aunt Mito showed me how to make cupcakes!" She chirped, and Killua couldn't help but smile even wider. "That's nice, have you decorated them yet?"

  
  
Alluka shook her head. "No, but she's gonna teach us how to right now!" She stood back up and peeled the tape off of her socks, holding one arm out so she can keep herself steady. Strands of black hair stuck to her sticky, batter-covered face, yet she didn't even seem to notice.

"Alluka, sweetie-" Bisky stood up from her small station of pumpkin carving tools and paint, standing in front of Alluka and brushing her hair out of her face. Then, grabbing a white hair-tie from her wrist, wrapped her hair into a high ponytail. "There." Bisky gave the young Zoldyck an accomplished smile.

Alluka blinked once, then twice, and bobbed her head gently to the sides to feel the ponytail sway. She smiled at bisky and gave her a quick hug, "Thank you, Bisky!"

Then, a rather feminine voice called, "Alluka!" When she turned her head, her new ponytail nearly smacked Bisky in the face with a small _'Ack!'_.

Kurapika motioned for the girl to come back to the kitchen, and she complied without a second thought, tip-toeing over loose decorations and skipping into the kitchen.

"Oh, Bisky, what are you carving?" Gon looked up at the blonde woman and then at her pumpkin on the small table she was carving it on. She slipped her way through the clutter and grabbed her pumpkin from the tray it was set on and turned it to face the two boys.

Her pumpkin was absolutely covered in pink paint, with the crevices bedazzled in silver and hot pink gemstones. The face she carved into it was a kitten. It was definitely the nicest and cleanest looking pumpkin of them all, but- "It looks like something a child would make." Killua blurted out, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance at her lack of understanding of a 'scary pumpkin'.

Gon agreed, but he knew that would only put him in his grave if he said it aloud.

"Huh?! Brat! At least you can tell what mine is! Halloween isn't all about being scary!" She held her pumpkin high in the air and scoffed, glaring down at the silvette. He shrunk in his dark blue sweater and growled. Bisky started again, "All the young girls will come flocking to my pumpkin and ask who made such a magnificent piece! They'll take pictures and try to replicate my excellence next year in their own pumpkins!" She turned away from Killua and closed her eyes, lips puckered in annoyance. "You just don't have good taste, your gorilla looks botched!"

"It's a clown!" Killua growled, holding his pumpkin high in front of him.

"Eh- really?" Bisky snorted, nose twitching as she leaned closer to get a good look at it.

"Oh yeah- it does kinda look like a gorilla!" Leorio turned around from the table cloth he was smoothing out across the room, a stupid dad grin tugging at his lips.

Killua's glare could've cut through a mountain right now. He set his pumpkin down on the table and spat in their direction before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking toward the hall. "It's getting late, I'd rather be getting into my costume than sitting around arguing with old hags." He didn't spare them even one more glance before leaving.

Leorio sighed and shook his head, placing a few table decorations down and arranging them accordingly. _"I'm not that old-"_ He cursed under his breath, though he was used to that insult. He pushed his glasses back into place and looked around the room, leaning down to pick a few stray pieces of litter off the floor. "Oi, Zushi- could you help me over here?"

Zushi's head perked up from where he was setting up fake spiderwebs, a roll of caution tape wrapped around his forearm. "Oh!" He gently pulled the fake tape off of his arm and jogged to Leorio, helping him clean the mess that made its way around the floor and under the rug. 

He grabbed the broom and dustpan from the corner of the room and cleaned the mess, making his way to the kitchen so he could toss the remains in a bag and dispose of it outside. He shuffled his way into the kitchen in a pair of slippers and searched for a trash bag before he was grabbed by the arm by a pair of pale hands. "Zushi!"

_Uh oh._

Zushi's heart skipped a beat when he heard the young girl call his name, head turning so fast he got dizzy. "Y-Yes! uh-!" He stammered, body stiff. Honey eyes found their way to pale blue ones, and my _god_ did he hope nobody else could hear his heartbeat. He probably wouldn't be so nervous if Alluka wasn't Killua's sister! That guy was terrifying, and who knew what he would do- what he _could_ do if he found out Zushi liked his sister? What if he didn't approve? What if Killua wanted to beat Zushi up? What if Alluka didn't even like him back? What if-

"I learned how to decorate cupcakes with frosting! I wanted to make one for you, but I don't know what kind of monster you like." Alluka let go of his arm and tapped her bottom lip, focusing on one of the tiles on the floor. "Werewolves? No.. animals are hard to draw..." She looked around the room at the lively decorations._ Vampires? No, those are too scary. Zushi might cry. _She scratched the back of her head through thick black locks and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Bats! You like bats!" She jumped and grinned at Zushi for half a second before turning on her heel and grabbing the black frosting.

_Now I do_. He thought, a soft, yet wavy smile crawling its way on his face.

"Zushi, since you're in here, do you want to help us frost the cake?" Aunt Mito looked down at the tomato-red boy, a smile only that of a mother could wear. _"I'm sure you want to spend more time with Alluka"_ was left unsaid, but it didn't go unnoticed by Kurapika. 

The blonde male stood in front of the fridge with a tray of skull-shaped ice cubes, a slight and friendly smile worn on his face. He placed them down on the counter and grabbed the pitcher full of red punch, pouring it into a giant cauldron, followed by the ice cubes. "Mito, I'm gonna help set up food in the front." He smiled at her, grabbing the gigantic bowl in his hands and carrying it into the dining room.

"Watch out, Kurapika!" Leorio called out, and he reacted just in time to dodge Gon running through the room and into the hall, who twirled around for a quick "sorry" and continued on his way to Leorio's room. The doctor quickly came to Kurapika's aid and held the cauldron steady, gently placing it on the table. Kurapika sighed and turned to look at the room Gon disappeared into, followed by a loud, muffled yelp, which seemed to come from Killua.

"Ah! Gon! I'm changing!"

"I wanted to grab my costume!"  
  


"Knock first!"

"_You _never knock!"

But before Gon could make another protest, he was pushed out of Leorio's room, costume in hand. He grumbled and stuck his tongue out at the door, making his way to the bathroom to change. 

Kurapika let out an almost inaudible chuckle, one that made a smirk tug at Leorio's lips. "They sure are somethin, huh, Pika?"

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, sorry."

Kurapika held back a smile.

____________________

Dusky grays and purples painted the night sky, engulfed in thin gray clouds that framed the moon and its brilliant white glow. Door bells rang, children chanted and skipped, friends were screaming and laughing, and Gon was-

-still not in his costume.

Killua waited outside the bathroom door with his arms crossed over his chest, practically glaring at Gon through the hard-wood door.

"Hurry up! We're gonna miss out on the good candy!"

"But Killua! I can't get the makeup right!"

"Wh- makeup? Is _that_ what you've been doing?"

Gon hummed in agreement and Killua let out an agitated sigh. He didn't even bother telling Gon before he pushed the bathroom door open and stepped inside. _Of course he forgot to lock it, idiot._

Gon was hunched over the sink with green face paint all over his hands, thankfully not on his outfit, somehow. The young boy in green's eyes shot open as he jumped and nearly fell back when he saw Killua enter, grabbing at the edge of the green and red-dyed sink to keep himself balanced. "Ah! Killua!"

Gon was... a mess. Well, his face was. He wore a short-sleeved brown button-up shirt under some faded green overall shorts. He was still sporting his old, muddy green knee high boots that he wore absolutely everywhere, but it added to the charm. He stuck on a headband with a large gray screw to the left side of it, resembling Frankenstein's monster. But the tanned boy's dirty green cheeks felt sore with a smile when he laid eyes on his best friend's costume.

Black cat ears sat snug in his messy silver locks, a peach tint to his cheeks which was _probably_ Alluka's doing. Black whiskers were painted in perfect lines along his cheeks, as well as... 

_Eyeliner?! _Gon rubbed his eyes, which only smeared the muck.

Killua noticed Gon's staring and furrowed his brows, hoping the peach blush hid the real pink tint on his cheeks. "Gon."

Gon only blinked in response, examining the sleeveless black turtleneck, black tights, AND sleeves that were separated from the actual torso of the shirt. _Did Killua go and cut the sleeves off of his shirt?_ The thought amused him. It was all wrapped by off-white mummy bandages, some tight around his legs and torso, while others hung loosely around his arms. The faded purple of his shoes seemed to light up the rest of his outfit. 

"Gon." Killua squinted, and after a few seconds with no reply, he stepped forward and flicked the boy in the forehead. "Gon!"

Gon flinched back and made eye contact with Killua for the first time since he entered the room, a cheerful smile dancing across his lips. "You look really pretty, Killua."

He froze.

_What._

"Huh?" Killua's pupils dilated the longer they stayed in contact with Gon's, and soon his entire face was flushed in bright red. A bright red that the light makeup he wore couldn't cover up. He finally processed what he said and pushed Gon backwards, not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to make him take a step or two back. "Y-You- You can't just! Gon!" He dipped his head to hide the blush that coated his pale face, his arms stiff at his sides. "How can you just saw such... e-embarrassing stuff..." He bit the inside of his cheek anxiously.

"Because it's true!" Gon replied all too enthusiastically, leaning down so he could see Killua's face. "I think a cat really fits you!" His signature grin spread across his face as he straightened his back again and turned toward the mirror. He nearly scared himself with how horribly this makeup was done. "B-But um... my face- I think I need Aunt Mito." He laughed nervously, cheeks growing sour at the sight. There was a large and uneven patch of green around his left eye, as well as poorly drawn stitches tracing said patch. 

Killua took a deep breath in and glanced at Gon, whom he just couldn't wrap his head around. _Does he even think about the stuff he says?_ His eyebrows scrunched at the messy work on his friend's face, and as if he'd completely forgotten about the heat that flushed his entire body, he grabbed a towel, doused it in water, and began to clean the paint off of Gon's face.

He cupped his hand around Gon's right cheek and scrubbed at the mess. Gon winced and closed his left eye, watching Killua work with his right. _His hand is cold. _Gon waited for him to finish cleaning him off before saying another word.

"I hope he doesn't mind the mess." Killua finally spoke up, referring to the gigantic splotch of dark green on the no-longer white towel.

Gon hummed quietly to himself, staring down the drain with a slight stitch in his brow. Killua could only stare for a moment.

_"Killua, you look really pretty."_ Played again in his mind. Killua bit the inside of his bottom lip and looked down.

_He thinks I'm pretty._

Pale fingers twitching, he resisted the urge to brush back the loose strands of black hair. But now his arm was twitching upward and toward the full head of spiky black hair. The head of hair he wanted to brush his fingers through, and dig his nose into, and play with and be able to touch without feeling awkward and stiff. _Maybe Gon feels this way too,_ he thought. His hand stilled. And he contemplated. Contemplated on what the hell he was doing, and why he was doing it now of all times, and his hand remained frozen, merely inches from Gon's head where he could finally hold him and-

"There you are!" A familiar voice cut him off, making the silvette spin on his heel and bump into Gon's slumped shoulder. "M-Mito!" Sapphire eyes squeaked out, his voice crack only made his cheeks heat. Gon's body snapped out of its trance and he blinked up at his aunt, eyebrows raising. "Aunt Mito!"

Mito put her hands on her hips and gave them a questioning look. "Alluka was looking for you guys- what are you even doing in here? We'll run out of candy before you've even finished up!" She scolded the two, leaning down an inch or two to give it more affect. Then she spotted the dirty towel on the floor and the light green tint to Gon's tanned skin and sighed. "Gon, if you needed help with your makeup, you could've just asked me." She stepped toward him and grabbed the green face paint from the side of the sink and cupped Gon's face, just like Killua had.

Gon whined. "You were still setting food up so I didn't want to bother you." His cheek was squished under her gloved hand, which connected to the long black and red witch robe she wore. Rather than a large witch hat, she had a small one that was attached to a headband that leaned to the right side of her head. "Don't worry about all that, I'd rather have you out there trick-or-treating than spending your time in here for an hour."

Gon's whines filled the room again, but came to a halt when a giggle escaped Killua's mouth. 

Then he smiled.

"Killua, you can go find Alluka. Gon and I will be out soon enough." Mito smiled at the young Zoldyck, orange locks slicked back and framing her delicate features.

The air felt like ginger and spice and his insides were churning, but this time with something sweet, rather than unpleasant. His hand tingled by his side, staring up at the young woman. A smile curled on his lips, and then he made his way toward the door, turning at the frame only to look at gone.

"Okay!" He chirped, standing on his heels. "I'll save some candy for you, Gon." He teased, which Gon knew it actually meant _"I'm gonna eat all the good candy and leave you with the left overs." _He hummed and waved Killua off with a stiff arm, not wanting to disrupt his aunt's delicate movements. "Have fun!"

____________________

"Jeez! Save some chocolate for me!"

"Killua, you ate all the others! These are the last two!"

The two boys sat on the front porch fighting over the last few boxes of Chocorobos. Gon was holding the boxes in the air away from Killua, and despite the Zoldyck being taller by a few inches, he couldn't reach the chocolate from where he sat next to Gon.

Alluka stepped outside onto the porch with a bag full of candy and pulled out another box of chocorobos for Killua, who gladly accepted the gift and held it close to his chest. He stuck his tongue out at Gon, who returned the favor. Alluka only giggled before turning to meet her friend. "Zushi, you can have the rest of my marshmallows if you want." 

"A-Ah, really? Are you sure?" He stammered, thick brown eyebrows raising to his hairline. Speckles of glitter could already be seen in his werewolf costume, ears perked up high on his brown head of hair. His outfit was something simple he bought from the store on short notice since he never celebrated Halloween before this, a torn flannel with ripped jeans and black boots. He thought it looked stupid, but Bisky, Leorio, and Mito kept telling him it didn't. Even Alluka said it looked nice, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that wearing ears and ripped clothing was anywhere near _decent._

"Mhm! Nanika says it's ok too, she prefers lollipops anyways." Alluka added, and then her face shifted into a color paler than paper, gaping black eyes and a small smile replaced the cheery blue eyes Zushi grew to love. But then again, Zushi loved Nanika too. She was just as sweet as Alluka.

"Ai." Nanika smiled fondly, and then transitioned back into Alluka. "See? I told you." Her black hair bobbed as she tilted her head up with a proud cat-like smile, white tears drawn over her rosy cheeks. Alluka's dress was white and had long draping sleeves, the torso accompanied by a large white hood. It was tied in the middle by a large light pink ribbon with transparent pink chains hanging from the sides and draping along the puffy, white, and torn skirt. She was the cutest little ghost around, and Zushi, Alluka, nor Nanika, could've been happier.

Gon watched with a smile as Alluka handed Zushi a small bag of marshmallows from her pumpkin-themed bag, subconsciously leaning against Killua's body. Neither Killua or Gon would have noticed since both were crazily distracted: Gon was watching Alluka unknowingly fluster Zushi, and Killua was just now starting to notice a pattern in the way Zushi acted around Alluka. His _sister_. The way Zushi stuttered and blushed whenever she would do something kind made Killua feel sick. _That's stupid,_ he thought,_ if he's gonna talk to her, he may as well speak clearly-_

"Killua." Gon's voice was sweet and sounded like honey, and Killua's heart flipped.

"Wh- ah- Gon-!" His jaw clamped shut, arms stiffening. He just glared at Gon expecting and answer.

"Your hand is hurting me-" Gon motioned for the hand that was leaning harshly on Gon's own, and only then did Killua realize they were shoulder-to-shoulder. His hand darted away and he scooted to the other end of the steps, ears and cheeks dusted in pink. "Why didn't you tell me sooner! Idiot!" He growled, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

"You looked like you were thinking about something, so I didn't wanna bother you," Gon lifted his hand up and rubbed his palm. "But then you started pushing down really hard-" He stuck his tongue out and gave Killua a blank stare.

Killua groaned and tilted his head, standing up and grabbing his pumpkin-themed bag. "Well, people are still passing out candy, and I'm running out." He didn't look down at Gon, but the other knew it was an invitation,

Gon's playful grin tugged at his lips as he jumped up and grabbed his bag as well, hopping off the steps and toward the curb. "The person to get more candy wins and doesn't have to share!" He called out to the boy behind him, already running down the streets lines with bright orange lights and spiderwebs. 

A smirk played at Killua's cheeks and he dashed after Gon, "You're on!"

**Author's Note:**

> [the art above is mine, do not steal/trace my art, and do not use it without credit]
> 
> i hope it wasn't too bad !! it's kinda late here so if there are any spelling mistakes/weird grammar issues, that's probably why. tell me if there's anything that needs fixing and i'll do what i can !!
> 
> msg me on:  
twt ; @/wetssox  
insta ; @/wetssox


End file.
